Echo WhiteLaser
Status: Alive Side: Republic Squad in now: Republic Marine Special Forces Rank: Corporal Name befor Walker: Kondog 'Summary' FieldMarine Walker (FM-1223) was Born on Kamino. Walker got the Name "Walker" For this skills with Mounts. Walker was Also highly Trained in Commanding Along side with Fighting for Glory. His squad on Kamino was the "Braver" Squad, well the name was really for the way they acted. Walker and the Squad on Kamino were Never really treated Rudely Every one Around was very Friendly. 'Training on Kamino' As Walker said Almost Every one was very friendly on Kamino but that didn't mean EVERY ONE Most of the Clones on the Bravo squad Insulted Walker for his Name. They thought it was "Stupid" and "Lame" they thought theirs was better. Also they Insulted his squad because the Bravo squad said they were Braver then the "Braver" squad. But all the others clone thought the "Braver" squad was braver then ever. Because they were the first to stand up to the Bravo squad. "Training mission is starting boys" Walker said as the mission began. "Full fire!" Yelled JR. Droids and more droids kept falling an falling they were not match to the "Braver" squad. "Keep the pressure!" Yelled JR And Walker (Btw the "Braver" squad put Walker and JR as leaders). Walker , JR and the other clones kept firing this was their Fight they deserved to Win. "Full attack! Get the hooks were climbing up!" Yelled JR. As they made it to the top part Walker spotted a few more droids. "Guys this is not done theirs still more droids!" Walker screamed. "Ill get em" Said JR, "No don't Redge got a sniper" Replied Walker "Ok Redge snipe em" " Yes sir!" Said Redge "We'll be up at the Flag" said JR. "Ok got it" Redge replied. The "Braver" squad made it up to the Flag. Redge finished sniping the droids and he Ran up. "We Did it said" Walker! "Yeah" said JR, Redge and the other clones. "Good Work Clones" Said a voice on the High command center. "You've passed the test Good work" Said the voice with Walker knew was Shaak Ti's. "Good work Bravers" Said Walker and JR. Just Then Their Father Walked In And He Asked to become a member of braver As He Was Also The Leaders ' Leaving Kamino '"Ok guys this is the last time we'll see each other well i hope we see each other again. You guys are very good Brothers the best i could've asked for. The only person who i will be seeing more of is JR." Walker announced to the "Braver" squad "I have to say something to you guys" JR broke in " Jumper , Skinner and Redge you guys are all amazing soon i hope to see you as an ARC trooper one day. Redge you had the best sniping skills I'd ever noticed, Jumper you had the most confidence I've ever seen, and Skinner you were quiet but you had a TON of Skill." "Thanks you sir" Replied Jumper, Redge and Skinner nodded, and left the room. "Walker i hope to see you in the UNSC some day" JR said. "See ya Buddy." Walker Waved as JR left the room. The leaving Kamino Part "All clones!" Said General Shaak Ti "You are now not shines. You are Defenders Of the Republic you are the Only hope the for the Republic army. Your squad now will be broken into Legions on Coruscant. now to you Commander" Said Shaak Ti. "Clones March!" Said the ARC trooper. ' ' ''' '''"See you on Coruscant Guys" Said Walker as he Boarded the Cruiser. ' ''' '' ' 'Coruscant' '"''Whoa this place is COOL" said Walker "No kidding" Replied JR. Walker and the "Braver" squad walked over with the other Clones were. "Hello clones" Said Captain Rex "Hello sir" Said the "Braver" squad."What legion were you clones Assigned to?" said Rex. "The 501th legion do you know where they are Sir? asked Walker. "Yes i do I'm the leader of the 501th legion. Follow me to where the other clones are." Said Rex "Oh and just if your wondering my name is Rex but call me Captain Rex. And who are you?" Asked Captain Rex. "I'm Walker, this is JR, Jumper, Redge and Skinner." replied Walker." "Enough talking Lets go NOW! Rex orders. The "Braver" squad followed.' '"Ok troops you are now part of the 501th legion" said Rex. "We'll be here so get used to it!" He yelled. "Yes sir!" the Clones replied. "Now go to you Barracks!" He ordered. "Walker" Captain Rex whispered. "Yes?" "Come with me ill show you around."' ' ''''501st'' Legion''' 'The 501st Legion is one of the strongest Legions in the R''epublic. ''' ''' '' ' '' ' ' ''' 'Battle Of Umbara Part 1' '"Lets take these Droids Out" Said Rex "Be ready to be Crash landing" Ordered the Pilot. "Walker Go North when we Get on Umbara" Orderd Rex. "Ok sir" replied Walker. "Were landing get Ready!" Yelled Rex "Fives do you got a clue what were doing here?" Asked Walker "I don't know but just fight are mission is to take out the Air Base" Answered Fives. The ship landed and and every one was ok. "FIRE" yelled Rex. This war was Big. "Fire on your right ordered Walker. While Walker was doing his Best killing Clankers and and trying to stay Alive he realized Most of are troops we had, had died. "Take Cover!!!" Yelled Fives. "Yes sir!" Replied Walker. ' ' ''' 'MORE IS COMMING ' ''' Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Category:Captain Category:Member Category:General Category:Sentinel Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Champion Racer Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:The Braver squad Category:501st Legion